miraculousladybugfandomcom-20200222-history
Thomas Astruc/Gallery
Videos LadyBug 'Making of' MIRACULOUS À la rencontre de Thomas Astruc par Kogenta Cosplay 101 PUR 100 23 Thomas Astruc & Wilfried Pain (Miraculous Ladybug) Miraculous Ladybug Q&A with Thomas Astruc Dokomi 2016 Miraculous Thomas Astruc hace cosplay de Marinette Miraculous Ladybug Panel- SDCC 2016 MIRACULOUS À la rencontre de Thomas Astruc 2 par Kogenta Cosplay Tomás González y Thomas Astruc Miraculous Ladybug - Speed Drawing Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir Miraculous Ladybug Event Recording from May 17, 2017 Miraculous Ladybug 2017 Panel SDCC Part 1 MIRACULOUS EVENT �� Unveiling night - Ladybug & Cat Noir at Musee Grévin Paris �� Images Tales from Paris - Credits (1).png|Astruc's name on the English credits of Tales from Paris. Pictures Thomas y Jesús.jpg|Astruc next to Jesús Barreda, Spaniard voice of Adrien/Cat Noir, at Japan Weekend. Tomás y Thomas.jpg|Astruc next to Tomás González, Latin American voice of Adrien/Cat Noir. Drawings First_drawing_of_Ladybug_by_Thomas_Astruc.jpg|Thomas' first drawing of Ladybug The_Mini_Menace_Ladybug_Issue_1.png|Cover #1 of The Mini Menace Ladybug Tumblr inline nw5tbrfMoS1t52dlt 1280.jpg|Cover #2 The_Mini_Menace_Ladybug_Issue_2.jpg|Cover #3 CCAc4a WMAAeT t.jpg|Cover #5 CCAc4tnWYAISKT2.jpg|Cover #6 CCAc2oZWYAMmGw6.jpg|Cover #9 tumblr_nwukotoU741uvq9rlo2_1280.jpg|Cover #10 Tumblr me88v7vcye1ro8wubo9 1280.jpg|Cover #11 Issue_12.png|Cover #12 The_Mini_Menace_Ladybug_Issue_3.jpg|Cover #14 Issue_15.jpg|Cover #15 The_Mini_Menace_Ladybug_Issue_4.jpg|Cover #16 Issue_17.jpg|Cover #17 Issue_21.jpg|Cover #21 Tumblr me88v7vcye1ro8wubo1 1280.jpg|Numberless cover Early Quantic Kids sketch by Thomas Astruc.jpg Original Quantic Team Lineup.jpg Hyppoliyia, Jeanne d'Arc, Mudekudeku and Ladybug.jpg Ladybug_PV_Outfit_Design_by_Astruc_1.jpg Ladybug_PV_Outfit_Design_by_Astruc_2.jpg Ladybug_PV_Outfit_Design_by_Astruc_3.jpg Ladybug_PV_Outfit_Design_by_Astruc_4.jpg ThomasandAlexHirschDoodle.jpg|Collaberation doodle with Alex Hirsch Gravity falls x Miraculous Ladybug pt2.jpg|Miraculous Ladybug x Gravity Falls part II Sketch of Writing Sesson Astruc.jpg|A sketch of a typical writing session Yesterday Evening Sketch 1.jpg|Comic sketches from an evening Yesterday Evening Sketch 2.jpg Yesterday Evening Sketch 3.jpg Yesterday Evening Sketch 4.jpg Thomas BD2017 1.jpg|Birthday Illustrations: Sometimes, you can't help feeling like trapped in a cage. Thomas BD2017 2.jpg|Alone. Helpless. Powerless. Thomas BD2017 3.jpg|But never forget... Thomas BD2017 4.jpg|As long as we're willing to share, even in the darkest shadows, we can shine to the best of ourselves! Thomas BD2017 5.jpg|Thanks for all your kind birthday messages. I love you all! I wish you the best for 2017. May you shine brighter than ever. Miraculously Yours by Thomas Astruc.png|"Miraculously Yours" drawing. Adult Ladybug with Jacket and Pants Sketch by Astruc.jpg|Doodles of superhero outfits for Ladybug as an adult. Adult Ladybug with Jacket Sketch by Astruc.jpg Adult Ladybug with New Spandex Sketch by Astruc.jpg Adult Ladybug with Chinese Collar Sketch by Astruc.jpg First collab with Toei.jpg|First collaboration with Toei. First collab color.jpg|First collaboration colored by Toei. Old Mime Storyboard 1.jpg|Early concepts for a trailer featuring The Mime Old Mime Storyboard 2.jpg Old Mime Storyboard 3.jpg Old Mime Storyboard 4.jpg Old Mime Storyboard 5.jpg Old Mime Storyboard 6.jpg Old Mime Storyboard 7.jpg Old Mime Storyboard 8.jpg Old Mime Storyboard 9.jpg Old Mime Storyboard 10.jpg Old Mime Storyboard 11.jpg Old Mime Storyboard 12.jpg Old Mime Storyboard 13.jpg Hearts for All ML 2 Years by Thomas Astruc.jpg|Drawing for Miraculous' second anniversary. Up_to_the_test_2.jpg|Drawing of Marinette for the Up to the Test charityzine. Up_to_the_test_1.jpg|Drawing of Marinette for the Up to the Test charityzine. La Mariquita drawing by Thomas Astruc.png|Drawing of La Mariquita, an ancient Ladybug, that Thomas did for Feri's birthday. Anansi.png|Anansi character design sketches. Anansi 2.png Anansi 3.png Anansi 4.png Anansi 5.png Anansi 6.png Anansi 7.png Anansi 8.png Miscellaneous Thomas Ladybug Bot.jpg|Thomas' previous Twitter icon. Category:Galleries